Blue Was Her Favorite Color
by CrissCrossed
Summary: Glass shattered in a beautiful array of shimmering light, and the biggest piece found it's way right to Quinn's temple.


"No, Quinn, you don't understand! This is way too important for you to ignore! We are ready for this, and you're just going to be a bitch and pretend we aren't?" Santana yelled from the passengers seat, her eyes boring into the side of Quinn's pretty blonde head. Quinn's knuckles turned white on the steering wheel as she kept her eyes firmly on the road and her teeth clenched.

"Santana, you are NOT the only one in this relationship! I am not ready to come out and there is no way in hell I am letting you bully me into this! I've let you play with my heart too much for too long, and there is no way you're making me come out! I am not ready for anyone to know!" she hissed, furious and red-faced.

"Come on! I've been waiting and waiting to feel secure enough to come out for a year! If you loved me, you'd come out with me tomorrow!" Santana shouted, crossing her arms and flipping her hair.

"That is NOT how love works!" Quinn said, her hands twitching on the wheel. Neither of the girls noticed her veering into the next lane over, where cars were going in the opposite direction.

Both of them tore their eyes away from each other long enough to see a car racing towards them at full speed.

The inevitability of death hit them hard and Quinn grew lightheaded, everything stopped, slowed, the car was crawling towards them and their car was moving as fast as a sloth. Buzzing filled her ears and everything grew rose tinted and light.

And Santana was in front of her. Santana, scared, flushing, so so sorry. Terrified, her eyes boring into Quinn's, mouth open. Face flushed, begging for forgiveness. Wishing so hard Quinn would tell her what to do, how to do it. Quinn was her leader, her beautiful, strong leader who had to tell her what to do now…

"Santana…" Quinn whispered.

Words made time realize what it was supposed to be doing and screaming and tire screeching attacked Quinn's ears as Santana lurched towards Quinn, grabbed her hard with her wild desperation, passion overwhelming, and pushed their lips together hard right when the cars collided.

The front of their car crumpled and the windshield broke.

Glass shattered in a beautiful array of shimmering light, and the biggest piece found it's way right to Quinn's temple.

Santana was a powder blue ray of sunshine in her dress in a sea of black at the funeral, and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

But then there was Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. The name pounded in Santana's head like a headache. The world span like a tornado as Santana collapsed into her arms, sobbing. Rachel. Rachel. Hold me up.

Then Kurt was there. Kurt with the soft hands and perfect hair. His hands were holding her up, tight around Rachel's and Santana's back.

Brittany was there then, and Santana ripped away from Kurt and Rachel and pulled herself towards Brittany, her arms reaching for Brittany's like stitches being sewn together. Her head rested on Brittany's shoulder as tears poured over her mascara-clad eyes and Brittany held her up.

"Blue was her favorite color." Santana sobbed. Brittany rubbed her back.

"I know baby, I know…" she whispered quietly, and then everyone poured in, a flood of black dressed people mourning. Everyone filed into their seats, Quinn's mother with her face buried in a handkerchief, eyes squeezed shut. The Glee club came, hands were put on Santana's torso, urging her to her seat in the front where the rose decorated coffin lay, but Santana resisted like that coffin was the plague. The last thing she did was kiss Quinn Fabray and she didn't want her last memory to be of Quinn lying like a pale ghost in that cramped wooden box. Quinn was claustrophobic, how could they bury her like that?

Santana's thoughts were a jumbled mess of consuming despair.

"Santana…" a voice said, and Mr. Shue's hands were on her shoulders, and she started to take baby steps, slowly shuffling towards her place in the front.

"Move Will, it's my job to handle this." a familiar, hard voice said, and the ghost hands that moved with Mr. Shue's voice vanished and Santana lost her will to keep moving. She was vaguely aware of the Glee members standing around her, waiting, moving with her.

But then, Sue's hands were on her shoulders.

"Come on, Santana, up to the front now." Sue said, her hands slowly massaging Santana's shoulders gently. Santana felt Sue's strength inside her, the hard pressed hours of Cheerio's practice pure physical strength inside her vains and she made her feet move faster, up to the front row, Sue's hands resting gently on her shoulders, steering her. Her friends moved with her, one step at a time.

The front bench of the church slowly filled up, Sue's arm around Santana's shoulders.

Sue got up, grabbed Brittany, sat her next to Santana like a doll and leaned Santana onto Brittany, places their arms around each other.

"Ok girls?" she asked softly, her eyes on both of them.

Brittany nodded, sitting Santana up, helping her open her eyes. Sue stayed until Santana nodded too.

Sue walked up to the front of the room, in front of the coffin and behind a little podium. She sighed, surveying the crowd there, all eyes in the room were on her, her grim face.

"Quinn Fabray deserved more than she got." Sue began bluntly with her own special charm.

"She was pretty and that could have gotten her a real girlfriend one day. Yes folks, girlfriend. I'm sorry to say that if you don't like it, the door's right over there and you have permission to exit.

"She was smart. She had the ability to go to college and find a job. She could sing and dance like no one else. She was charming and cunning, and her future couldn't have been brighter.

"But smart girls make bad choices. She got pregnant, and she would have been the best mother a kid could have asked for. She was sweet and kindhearted, maternal. She would have done it again in ten more years, that I know.

"She was strong, she faced down the world and when that wasn't enough, she went down to hell and conquered it before coming back up and reigning triumphant.

"But she was misunderstood. Girls like her don't come around often and the ideas fed to her corrupted her. Oh yeah, a girl as blonde as her had to have a boyfriend. Someone who wore a Cheerios uniform was supposed to be cruel and vengeful. She was hurt by ideas and destroyed by opinions.

"And though I hate to burst my own bubble, she found a home with the Glee club. You guys helped her grow, she matured from a girl to a woman in front of your eyes. She took her first steps into adulthood and you guys went with her. No one can thank you enough for that.

"And as I'm told, she had her first experiences with real love just seconds before she left us. Santana, thank you specifically for bringing her out of her shell. Thank you for taking her away from stereotypes and into the world of love and acceptance. Thank you for making her last moments perfect.

"Quinn Fabray's life ended with a kiss, and we should all take the woman she would have grown up to be into our minds, and love her the way we did when she was living."

Sue walked down from the podium, expressionless, and Santana collapsed into Brittany.

Turer words were never spoken.


End file.
